Bumi's Promise
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Two years after the war, Bumi dies. How does Aang handle the thought of losing one of his oldest friends? Some Kataang and some Taang, but not much. One shot


"Aang…" Katara murmured during our kiss. We were in Omashu, sitting on our bed. It was two years after the war, and Katara and I traveled the world freely now, still trying to bring peace to the world. But for the past month we had taken a small delay, after we got a message from one of Bumi's servants. He was sick, and after reading it, I threw everything we carried hastily onto Appa, and set course, barely being able to see through my tears. Things were a bit different right now I guess.

"Yes?" I replied, mesmerized by the kiss. Katara came to a halt, and gently pulled back.

"This isn't the right time." Although her smile was teasing, her eyes were serious and sorrow. I sighed, my attempt to feel better failed. I looked down, where I was idly playing with my hands.

"I know, and I'm sorry." A tear escaped my eye, all of the happiness I just experienced not enough to take away the pain that I felt about Bumi. Katara softened her hard look, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, burying my face into her comforting shoulder. Sometimes that's all a little pain needed; someone to cry on.

My thought was interrupted by a faint rap at the door. Too tired to get up, I used a bit of air bending to swing the door open. The servant at the door jumped back at the gust of wind, which made me snicker a bit. But he quickly regained composure and bowed respectfully, as anyone else would for the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, er, King Bumi wishes to see you." He stuttered. I nodded, and Katara and I got off the bed. The servant flinched, and lifted his head up. "Alone." Katara's face showed no emotion, except that her clear blue eyes showed hurt. In the past few years, she had really gotten close to Bumi, and not being invited to see him hurt. I gave her a sympathetic look and walked with the servant to Bumi's room.

Bumi's room used to be the one Katara and I were staying in. But since he had gotten sick, he was moved to what the medicine man called a 'more sanitary and spiritual room.' Basically the room was like an Air Temple, with their history written all over the walls. This was about the history of… Bumi. What was this place?! His tomb?! The floor was a bland and simple Earth Kingdom green, and the only furniture in the room was a bed, table, and chair. Bumi was on his bed, gazing around the room at his past. At the very beginning of the room was a crude painting of him as a child, going down the postage chutes with… me! Their was a painting of me too, and it looked as if we were having fun. I smiled, and then heard Bumi sigh. I decided I should go and talk to him now.

I pulled the chair up by his bed and sat down. Bumi was still staring at the walls. He was smiling. "Bumi?" I asked quietly. His head snapped to me, and his smile grew to a wide grin.

"Aahh, Aang. I've been meaning to see you. Take a seat." There was a pause, and then Bumi laughed. But not his usual maniacal and strong laugh. This laugh, was cracked, and worn. "Wait, you're already sitting!" I forced a smile and nodded. He sighed, and rested his liver spotted head on a propped pillow. "You and I both know I am going to die any day now."

"Stop, Bumi." My eyes began to fill with tears, but I still tried to hide them. "Please don't talk like that."

"No, I won't. Now let me finish!" My chair jumped in the air from Bumi's earth bending, and fell over when it hit the ground. Bumi laughed and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to… well, remember the good times together. Back one hundred years ago." The idea shocked me. I looked away sheepishly, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, um, ok." He laughed.

"I hate that stupid medicine man." I looked back at him.

"Wait, what does that have to do with the past?"

"Because he won't let me go down _my_ cities postage chutes!" Bumi pouted, just like a little toddler. That made me laugh.

"Ofcoursre not. You can get hurt!" Bumi grunted tease fully.

"Please! I am an old earth bender, whose skin is tougher than platypus bear leather!" I laughed again. I leaned back comfortably in my chair.

"You know what I hate? The guards of Omashu."

"And why do you hate my guards?" Bumi asked curiously.

"Because back one hundred years ago, there weren't any guards or at least, not everywhere you looked. Maybe that's why we always got away with going down the postage chutes." Bumi laughed a little louder than his worn laugh, and for the rest of my visit we just talked about old times. I really enjoyed it. Then Bumi yawned.

"I'm tired!" He rolled over, but then fidgeted and turned back to me, all snuggled in his blankets. "Aang, can you promise me something?" Oh no. We were going back into the whole 'I'm going to die' conversation. But I leaned in closer, being as gentle not to shake the bed as possible.

"Yes Bumi?"

"Promise me that, even though I might be leaving you, you'll always remember all the good times we've had together. And make sure to keep postage chute sledding known!"

"Yes Bumi." I lowered my head, not wanting him to see the tears I was producing. His eye lids closed, but fluttered open quickly when I awkwardly hugged him.

"Good night Aang." He smiled, and then I heard his loud snore. I wiped my nose and went back to Katara in our room. When I opened the door, I heard her rythmatic breathing and heartbeat. I decided not to wake her up to tell her about my visit, so I just got in the huge bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

I woke up before the sun came up, like most days, and sat on the grand balcony edge, watching the sun rise. Somehow, it cheered me up. Maybe it was the fire bending side of me that felt cheered to pretty much my source of fire bending awakening me, filling me with energy that I didn't feel I deserved. Like watching grass berries **(A/N: They have weird things like platypus bears, why can't they have weird plants?!) **grow, I watched the sun until it was a quarter way into the sky. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Katara, smiling lovingly at me. But something was wrong. It was her eyes again. They looked so sad.

"Aang, I don't know how to say this but…" I didn't let her finish. I knew what she was saying.

Suddenly the energy felt empty and gone, and I remembered my old friend, and I quickly had my hands around Katara, hugging her warmly. The urge to hug her felt like that if I didn't, she would soon leave me too.

"I don't want him to go." I whispered in her ear. She only nodded, and I felt a steady stream of tears leak onto my shoulder.

"I don't either." Her voice quavered, and Katara's entire body was shaking with sadness. For awhile we just stayed on the balcony, holding each other from breaking down too much.

"Avatar Aang," A voice behind us spoke. I turned my probably red eyes and red running nose to a solemn looking man in robes. Probably a general. "Before Bumi…" He left the word 'Died' unspoken. "He told me he had no children, and wanted his best friend, The Avatar to suggest an heir to the rule Omashu." I stayed silent for a minute, too startled and sadder than ever. Bumi said he was my best friend…. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I immediately knew who could do the job.

"My friend, Toph Be Fong. She is an excellent earth bender." The servant nodded, and left. I looked back at Katara. "She said she was coming to visit Omashu soon, so we will have to wait for her.

"Wait for whom?" A new voice, a familiar voice at that, asked behind me.

"Toph! You're here. We need to talk."

_One Week Later…_

Today was the funeral for Bumi. As much as it hurt to get dressed in the ceremonial green and tan robes for an earth bending funeral. Today, my job was to take care of the guest list and to see everyone was there. Right now, I needed to get to the Throne Room and fetch Toph. Just yesterday, she was officially crowned as Queen Toph of Omashu, but almost immediately after hearing the name she ordered no one to ever call her that. She was to just be called Toph. I walked in, and saw Toph moving around uncomfortably in her throne. She looked up to see (Or hear or something) me coming.

"Is it time Twinkle Toes?" I smirked half heartedly at her old nickname for me.

"It is, _Queen_ Toph." I bowed mockingly. Big mistake. She threw me across the room, but nodded. Then she strode across the room like true royalty, and quietly made her exit to the canyon where the funeral was being held.

After a few hours, the funeral ended. A few earth benders; including me; were chosen to dig the grave, and if I hadn't controlled the Avatar state, I knew I would've snapped the heads off the other benders who were hastily digging. Finally, it was truly over. Bumi was truly gone. I slumped back to the palace, but only to be stopped by Toph.

"You OK?" I plopped down hard on the ground, defeated and put my head in my hands.

"No, I'm not. Bumi is gone." Toph was silent for a long time. Then she came over and sat by me.

"Anything I can do to help?" Suddenly I felt something warm in my hand, and realized it was Toph's. I smiled, and remembered Bumi's words.

"Well, there is _one_ thing…"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Toph asked, holding me tightly. "I can't see as well." I laughed.

"Don't worry! Bumi and I did this all the time!" Toph still looked unsure.

"Well… OK." I grinned, and blew a gust of wind behind us to get us going. I felt Toph's hold tighten, but then, I heard her laughing.

"This is great!" She yelled above the roar of the wind." I looked at her, and smiled, knowing I was fulfilling Bumi's promise.

**Well? How was it? I got the idea a few days ago, and wanted to make it as good as possible. Tell me what you thought! Although I am sad to see Bumi die… :'( **


End file.
